


A double talk

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [37]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Interview, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Gwilym and Brian participate in an interview together, which ends up making a more private matter come up. (set in the universe of Through Chrissie's eyes).
Relationships: Gwilym Lee & Brian May, Gwilym Lee/Louisa May (mentioned)
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A double talk

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's eyes.

The sound of applause invaded the BBC studios, where the show Good Morning Britain was being filmed. On the guests' couch, Gwilym Lee and Brian May were getting ready to go on air in a moment. It was very common for the two to see each other frequently, since now Gwilym was engaged to Louisa, the guitarist's daughter.

"Good morning Britain!" host Shirley Mount told the main camera, full of energy "we are on the air now for the whole UK and today we have more than special guests, the living rock legend Brian May, guitarist of Queen and the brilliant Gwilym Lee, who was more recently in the film Bohemian Rhapsody, playing Brian May. Welcome!"

"Thank you" Brian gave a small smile.

"Thank you for having us, it's a pleasure to be here," Gwilym added.

"So, Bohemian Rhapsody is a true phenomenon" Shirley started the agenda, turning to them "both the song and the film, can you imagine an explanation for this?"

"Well, the song is easy to explain, it's brilliant, as well as all Queen's work in general, and that is what motivates people to see the film" Gwilym replied first.

"I couldn't answer it better" Brian adds "I think that every work of art creates an emotional attachment to the audience, that's what basically motivates the fans, I think that's the case."

"Gwilym, you played Brian in the movie" said the presenter.

"Yes" the actor nodded, preparing for the question.

"And Brian is right here by your side, how was that process? Did you ask for tips or something?" she asked.

"Tips? Yes, a little, I confess" Gwil laughed "but a lot of my process was for observation and hearing about Brian from those who know him well."

"Soon when filming was about to start, I invited Gwilym to dinner with my family and we exchanged many ideas" Brian recalled "my wife talked a lot about how I am and my main characteristics, I think that helped, but Gwil, by himself, is a tremendous actor, very dedicated, and he did an incredible job, I have nothing to complain about."

"And you are incredibly similar phisically!" said Shirley in amazement.

"Yes, even now that we have released the film, everyone keeps saying that, that we are practically the same person" Gwilym replies.

"Speaking of family, you will be of the same family very soon, if the information I have is correct" Shirley changed the subject "Gwilym will be your son-in-law, Brian?"

"Yes, it's true" the guitarist confirmed while they were embarrassed by the question "Gwil proposed to my daughter and now they are engaged, with plans to get married soon."

"It's really one of those examples of how we can find love in unusual places" Shirley commented "and how did you get close, you and Lucy?"

"Louisa" corrected Brian and Gwilym at the same time.

"Of course, Louisa, sorry" Shirley blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, Lou came to the set one day, and we talked after the shooting, I wanted to thank her for coming, and we became friends, until we fell in love" Gwilym said "basically that's the story."

"And what was your reaction to that, Brian? Did you feel jealous or worried?" the interviewer instigated.

"No, not at all" Brian laughed good-naturedly "I know my daughter well, I realized her feelings before she even said anything, and as the film process went on, I started to approach Gwil, to consider him my son long before he dated my daughter, so all I wanted was for them to be happy."

"And they are, aren't they?" Shirley passed the question to Gwilym.

"Yes, a lot, it's not for nothing that we're getting married" the actor tried to make a joke, already hoping that the interviewer would ask more about this subject.

"Of course, and how was the proposal?" she wanted to know more details.

-It was very interesting and well planned, involving an idea that had to do with Doctor Who, we're fans of the show, Lou was very moved" replied the actor, sporting a smile when remembering the occasion

"Well, I wish you the best of luck at your wedding, and for your family, right? And for your careers, you are extremely talented, and it was a pleasure to welcome you here" Shirley ended the interview "ladies and gentlemen, these were Brian May and Gwilym Lee!"

The audience applauded as they received this consideration humbly, nodding and smiling at the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was to show how the media reacted to the news of Gwilym and Louisa together and how he and Brian deal with it so as not to expose her. Till next time!


End file.
